massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Heiruthefox
Introduction Heiruthefox was born in a town by the name of DeathensBurg. His mother was what you call Vampaneze, his father was Wolf but ran away. One night when Heiruthefox was sleeping his great grandfather has killed his mother and burned his house, leaving Heir to die in it. Heir escaped from the house but when he was walking away, he could see all the people he knew dying. Running Away Years of running, little blood to drink. Not enough. One day Heir was walking around in Ceardia when he heard someone behind him, it was Techpac624. He recruited Heir and kept him. Nothing really happened in Techs faction known as Bloodshed, but.... One day when Heir decided to join a new faction known as Osyrus he found Rome. Osyrus were under Romes control, but one day the leader of Rome known and... I forgot the name lets just call him Bob. One day Bob the leader of Rome came and told Heir "I just can't do this anymore, I'm sorry" He then swung his diamond sword at Heirs ribs, leaving Heir to die Bob laughed and walked away. Revenge! Heir waited monthes, monthes, so many monthes. Then, one day he knew how he could get revenge, he got some of his friends and told them they were gonna go to Rome. They agreed. They sneeked over to Rome and got ready for a fight, Heir hid behind a tree with a bow n' arrow. Bob came out with his right hand man TrojanHorse. Heir came out and shot at TrojanHorse, paralyzing him. Bob dragged TrojanHorse behind a wall, Heir shot again and hit one of the Legion soldiers of Rome. Arrows were going back and fourth, back and fourth. Heir decided to shoot again, he came out of the tree and shot TrojanHorse, killing him. Bob started to run away. Heir ran after him. Bob turned around with a diamond sword. Heir pulled out his diamond axe, they started to fight. Bob swung his sword at Heirs head but Heir dodged. Heir swung his battle axe at Bob, but Bob dodged. Bob swung at Heirs head, then Heir blocked it and kicked Bob in his stomache. Bob swung at Heirs leg and Heir screamed with blood gushing from his leg. Heir swung his battle axe at Bob's stomache and missed. Bob then swung at Heirs ribs one more time and hit him. Heir fell to the floor with blood coming from his leg and ribs. Heir was laying there, eyes open. He heard a woman talking to him, telling him "Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill!" The more this woman said it the more Heir got happier and happier and happier, oh so happy. Heir then got up and swung his battle axe at Bobs head and crushed his skull with blood gushing out from his head. Goodbye, Heir. Heir was in plenty of wars like "The Valyrian War" "The war between Pulse and other factions vs Argonia" and other wars. Later but he then found the religion known as Recknosian. He was the prophet, but he then said that he knew who was talking to him. Mrsbaver. 70 years later, Heir was gone. He had died from the Crimson invasion, his last words were "When I come back, THEY WILL SUFFER"